Photoshop or Natural?
by Lynx Tiger
Summary: Sakura and Ino are doing a spar to see who's better when a click of a camera alerts them to Kiba's talent.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make any profit from them. **

**Lynx: This is based off of a picture I saw and this just popped out of my head.**

The sound of rushing water drowned out the sounds of soft splashes of landing feet on the watery grounds. Silhouetted girls that were holding a kunai knife in each hand were blocking and dodging each other. Not one letting out a breath or a sigh to alert the other one that they were getting drained.

"Give up." A girl said breathlessly. Her hair was in a long ponytail and was staring at a pink haired girl that was breathing faster, harder, and looked more determined to fight then the blond.

The girl held her kunai knife tightly as if it was her only chance at life. "I won't give up Ino-pig." She taunted the blond.

Ino didn't like the insult. "Ohh you're going to get it now billboard brow!" She pushed herself off of the water in a warning stance.

Sakura was laughing silently in her head, but she knew that was dangerous. She had to be careful. Ino was powerful, but from what Sakura could tell. She wasn't too great when she was on the water.

"Bring it then you cow!" Sakura jeered. "And try to teach me a lesson!"

Ino growled before taking off toward the girl. Sakura jumped back a little, the water moving underneath them in a faster wave since Ino was running faster. Ino whirled around as if she was going to take off past Sakura, but her knee came up to hit her in the cheek. Seeing the movement she ducked quickly and aimed her knife for her thigh.

Ino did a backflip kicking the knife off aim, but not enough to make Sakura lose her grip. Growling angrily, she decided to try again with her Mind Transfer Jutsu. Sakura recognized the hand sign and started to move faster and faster. At the same time, she was making hand signs for the clone jutsu.

Not paying attention, Ino tried to concentrate on to Sakura, when Sakura finished her hand signs. Soon five Sakuras were running around in opposite directions, confusing Ino to no end. She slowly put down her hands trying to figure out which Sakura was real, and which ones were false.

"Still get confused by this jutsu?" The Five Sakuras asked the one Ino.

"Shut up!" Ino yelled. She was annoyed that Sakura thought she was all that. Well, one time or another she got to see a pattern and see where the real Sakura lay hidden. She always hid herself quickly with another clone to separate faster.

_Make a mistake. Sooner or later Sakura, your going to make a big mistake. _Ino thought to herself as she watched Sakura's jutsu.

Sakura was confused. Ino usually would be just stunned and her guard would let down. But this time, that wasn't happening. She slowly slowed down while Ino was trying to find the real Sakura from all the clones.

Ino realized that one of the clones had slowed down. Not wanting to take chances she threw her knife over at the girl.

Sakura saw this nearly too late when one of her clones made the distraction so that Sakura could escape safely. While the clone got hit, Sakura landed herself in the bushes, watching the clones still trying to confuse Ino as much as they could.

Ino growled under her breath. Sakura must have used her clones to make it seem like she was the one slowing down. Getting back up to composure, she kept an eye out for another one of the tricks.

Sakura using the bushes as cover. She wanted to go behind Ino and attack her with as much force as she could without hurting her as bad as she wanted to. She carefully covered her tracks and tried not to make as much sounds, even though the waterfall made plenty for her to make as many mistakes as she could. But she wasn't training to be come a failure like Naruto. No, she wanted to practice so that she could get higher up and see if Sasuke would finally open up his eyes to see that she was trying.

Trying not for herself, but for him!

Ino was getting frustrated by the second. None of the clones were slowing down. It was going to be a now or never think. She carefully reached into her holster to take out another knife to throw at the clones.

Sakura saw this movement and started to move faster, making a little bit more mistakes then she would have if she was on a real battle or a more terrifying mission having to attack the enemy ninja.

_Hurry, hurry. _She thought desperately. She had to quicken her pace and fast! Ino watched the clones a while longer before throwing her two knifes over at the two clones that looked more exhausted. In a cloud of smoke, they were gone. Ino smirked; she only had two more to go.

Sakura finally reached behind the bushes. This time her rational mind was coming up with a plan. She had to make this plan work too; otherwise, it could mean disaster or even worse.

Ino took out the two knives once again, and this time didn't even bother trying to aim, she knew that it was going to be one or the other. What was surprising though, was that the two clones also disappeared into the cloud of smoke.

Not knowing what else to do, Ino looked shocked only for a second before getting herself back on guard. Who would have though Sakura could have moved that fast in such a little amount of time?

Sakura noticed that Ino had her guard up, but she wasn't looking behind her. Sakura thought she saw her chance and jumped out of the bushes.

Ino heard the rustling sound and took out her knife again and this time spun around. Sakura saw the knife she was holding and jumped back away from it it. Both arms were in a guarded postion for Ino, but Sakura's knife was behind held by two hands, aiming for the head.

The wind blew some leaves on to the water. That's when they heard a sound of a camera. Both startled out of their battle, they looked over at the bushes to see Naruto and Kiba just grinning like mad.

"NARUTO! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT WE WERE TRYING TO SPAR?!" Sakura screamed at the blond haired kid who was holding the camera.

Ino was looking at each to Naruto and to Kiba, "Why are you dorks here?"

"Ohh, it was just a good view." Kiba smirked.

Ino glared at him and then said, "Take a rest! Get away from here the both of you!"

"Sure!" Kiba said, clamping a hand over Naruto's mouth before he could argue, "We already have what we came for anyway. Don't we Naruto?" He took his hand off suspiciously.

"Uh…yeah! Yeah that's right!" Naruto answered quickly before running after Kiba who was cracking up.

Ino and Sakura exchanged a look with each other before looking over where the two boys ran. "They got what they wanted?" The two girls asked together at the same time.

Kiba got the picture up on his Photoshop and started to mess around with it. Making the colors brighter and darker, changing a lot of things. Surprisingly though, when everyone got online to myspace and saw Kiba had updated his deviantart. They all clicked the link and saw the two girls, knife point, looking like they were having fun tormenting the other.

Yet the weirdest thing was….

The leaves didn't touch the water, and the wind wasn't blowing.

Now the wondering began.

Photoshop? Or natural?


End file.
